The invention relates to novel pyrrolidinone, oxazolidinone and imidazolidinone derivatives, their preparation, and medicinal agents containing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,926 discloses 4-polyalkoxyphenyl-2-pyrrolidinones, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,129 and PCT/DE 85/00472 describe 5-polyalkoxyphenyloxazolidinones, and EP-A-0247725 sets forth 5-(3-polycycloalkoxy-4-alkoxyphenylimidazolidinones. The compounds show neuropsychotropic, inter alia, neuroleptic and antidepressive properties, the imidazolidinones described in EP-A-0247725 being distinguished by a favorable therapeutic index and by reduced emesis.